


Obscurial

by Qu7u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu7u/pseuds/Qu7u
Summary: After James and Lily die, Harry is left at the Dursley but these people seem to hate him. Why? Because he has magic. Harry tries to avoid any punishments by suppressing his magic. When he's hated even then he decides to run away. What happens when he breaks in one of the houses on Spinner's End?Oneshot.WARNING: mentions of abuse, rape, OC deaths





	Obscurial

**.**

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

**EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

**I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

**.**

**Obscurial**

**.**

Harry was afraid. He was always scarred these days. Ever since his mommy and daddy were hurt by the bad man who made his head all achy he was afraid. Grandpa Al took him from his house and gave him to a big man.

The big man was scary at first but he never hurt Harry. He just held him and tried to calm him since Harry kept crying for mommy and daddy. Harry had no idea why they left him.

The next day he woke up crying since his head was hurting but no one came to soothe his pains. He started screaming. It was dark and he wanted his mommy.

Then another big man came.

But this one wasn't kind. He opened the door and yanked at his arm to get Harry out of the room. The man was yelling at him making Harry cry even harder. Then the woman came. She gave him a piece of bread but she still scowled at him.

"You freaks don't deserve any better with your evil magic." She hissed at him. The man was still yelling at him so Harry kept crying.

Magic bad?

But mommy and daddy used magic all the time.

Harry can't?

Harry's magic bad?

He cried harder when he felt the man give him a smack. Daddy only ever smacked him on the bottom, not in the face. He wanted someone to hold him. He wanted mommy and daddy. He cried for them. To take him home. But he only got another smack. And another.

His cheek was hurting.

The man stopped smacking him when Harry had no more strength to wail for his parents. Then he threw him back into the small room and took away the bread Harry was clutching. Only crumbles were left in his small hand.

The man told him bad freaks don't deserve food.

Harry soon learned it was better not to cry even when sad. Although he couldn't really understand some things the two big people were saying he always tried to do what he thought they wanted him to do.

He was angry at the small boy that also lived in the house. He had everything. His mommy took care of him, fed him, played with him, changed his diaper regularly. But the boy wouldn't share or even thank.

Harry's diaper was very itchy. The boy's mommy rarely ever changed it and Harry couldn't do it himself. He mostly just took it off when it was hurting too much. He only peed on the floor once. He got smacked with a belt once the big man came home.

It hurt.

He never peed on the floor again. Always in the garden. Once the winter came the woman gave him a box to stand on so he could climb up and sit on the toilet. He hated it. He almost fell inside once.

Dudders… that was the name of the other boy. He never had to do anything.

Not like Freak. No one called him Harry anymore.

He slowly forgot that his name ever been something else than Freak. He didn't remember mommy and daddy or the evil man. The only thing he remembered before coming into this house was the Santa-like grandpa, kitty, and the big kind giant man.

Freak started learning to cook when he was three. Mrs. Petunia, as she forced him to call her, sat him on the kitchen counter and ordered him to look where everything was and what was to be done with it. He watched her for a year. Helping here or there when she told him to.

Then she told him to cook on his own.

When he burned bacon, she slapped him.

He said he could fix it and his magic turned it back. It was just as crispy as it should be, then. But she slapped him again.

This time with a frying pan.

Meanwhile, she was screaming at him that magic was evil and forbidden. The last thing he remembered from that day were her words. "I will beat it out of you even if it's the last thing I do." She spat at him.

And Freak wondered again.

Was magic bad?

Was he bad?

None of the kids in the neighbourhood liked him. He had no idea Mrs. Petunia spread lies about his parents and his weird behaviour. She said that he was violent. It was no wonder other parents kept their kids from him whenever Mrs. Petunia took him out. But Freak didn't know that.

He just hurt.

He was beaten anytime the magic showed. One time, Mr. Vernon forced him to drink a weird smelling cup. It stank just like the cleaning agents in his cupboard. He was coughing up blood twenty minutes later. Then he was thrashed with the belt because his magic healed his tummy.

Freak started praying his magic never showed again.

Anytime he was scared his magic would come out. But it was bad so he tried to make it vanish. He wished and wished for it to be gone and… it did. It went away. A year went by and no magic.

He hoped Mr. and Mrs. would like him now.

But they didn't.

He was almost six, he thought when he saw the report of a runaway kid. Some girl went missing a few days back. She was around thirteen and her parents were desperately looking for her. Some of her friends said she wanted to run away for quite some time since her parents were always arguing and she couldn't take it anymore.

They found her two months later. She was living in an abandoned building stealing food. Although she was dirty and looked like she was starving she didn't want to go back saying she was happier where she was than back with her parents.

Freak wondered again.

Could he make it?

Could he actually live in the streets and make it?

Mr. Vernon slapped him across the face for watching the telly.

Freak decided.

He could try it. He thought there was nothing to lose. He waited for Mr. to fall asleep before he crept inside the Master bedroom. He cleaned the room enough times to know where Mrs. hid the money. Under the matt, there was some big cash. Thinking of what they would do to him once they realized what he'd done Freak hesitated.

But then he got angry instead. He was sure they shouldn't have done what they did to him. He took the money. He stopped at the door. He took Mr. Vernon's backpack and put the money inside. He was lucky. The man's wallet was there too. Thinking quickly, he also stuffed Mrs. Petunia's jewellery in there. Maybe he could sell them later.

With a vicious streak, he went to Dudley's room and picked up the lighter the boy had found a week before. He hated this family. Without a second thought, he put the sheets on fire.

Then he silently crept downstairs and left the house for good.

Mrs. Petunia and Dudley were outside so nothing would happen to them. He didn't care for Mr. Vernon. He was a bad man who kept beating Harry with his belt.

He took Dudley's bike.

He had to run alongside it for a few minutes to get away from the house. Only then did he try to ride it. It took him half an hour before he could keep his balance properly.

He never once turned back.

Not even when he heard the firemen's siren.

He hoped Mr. Vernon burned in the fire. If he was lucky they would think him dead too.

Freak kept going for hours without looking back. Only when his legs couldn't pedal anymore did he stop.

He was lucky it was a drought period right now. He only needed to hide his bike in the bushes and lie down on the grass. He would be warm enough. He just hoped it wouldn't suddenly start raining.

It would just be his luck if it did.

In the morning he started regretting his hasty departure. In his rush to get out of the house, he didn't even think to pack something to eat… or drink. But now he was famished and he longed for at least a gulp of water.

There was nothing he could do.

He kept driving along the river and passed a lot of towns the day before. Maybe he would get into another one soon. With a sigh, Freak climbed the bike and kept pedalling along the Thames. He passed three fields before he encountered any houses. He didn't want to ask the people. A six-year-old child all alone? Not a very good idea. In the end, he asked one of the older kids where he could find a store. He was afraid they would try to take the money he had because that's what bullies like Dudley did but the girls seemed very nice. They pointed him the right way and even offered to watch his bike while he was shopping.

So, he bought a bottle of water and half a loaf of bread. He didn't want to waste any money on sweets like Dudley liked to do. Once he thanked the girls for watching his bike he blushed as they all kissed him on the cheek. Then he was on his way but once he saw the ATM he made a quick stop. He took every last penny that was on that credit card. Well, Mr. Vernon was stupid for writing passwords on paper he carried in his wallet. He threw the card away after that and started pedalling again. By the evening he got to the outskirts of London.

He found a farm when it was getting dark. He hid in the stables with horses. The straw was a lot better to sleep on than the hard ground. He barely managed to hide the next morning when the owner came to feed the horses.

He didn't want to leave yet so he hid. He just didn't expect to be found later that afternoon.

"Hello," said the girl.

She was blonde and looked like she was dreaming.

"Hi," replied the Freak.

"Let's go, Harry." She smiled when she offered him her hand.

Yes, Harry. That used to be his name. But how did she know?

Who was she?

"I'm Luna. But we have to go now. My father is waiting for us."

Harry swallowed but reluctantly took her hand. He was thankful he had been touching the bike and his backpack. The moment he touched the girl he felt himself being squished through a tube before he fell to the ground. They weren't in the stables anymore.

Harry wasn't sure he was even near London.

"Where did you take me?" He asked. There was fear in his voice.

He wasn't supposed to use magic.

Magic was bad.

Was the girl bad too?

"In my home, silly. Devonshire!" She exclaimed as she took him by the hand again. "Let's go. Father's making dinner." She urged him.

"O-okay." Murmured Harry. The house was… peculiar to say the least. But Luna's parents were nice. Her mommy was very kind and caring. Her daddy seemed to be a little weird but it was clear he loved his family. The two of them didn't even bat an eyelid when he appeared.

They only asked for his name and invited him to dinner.

It was nice.

He helped Luna's mother wash the dishes before he was offered a place to sleep. They were so nice Harry couldn't believe his luck. It was the next day that he freaked out. He was just barely awake when he crept into the kitchen. And the dishes were… FLYING AROUND the room! And Luna's mother was waving around with a stick… a WAND!

Harry heard himself scream in fright.

MAFIC WAS BAD!

EVIL!

It must be just Harry's imagination.

He was hyperventilating by the time he felt the awful energy inside him shift. It was disgustingly slick and Harry was afraid. It felt really bad. "Harry, honey, calm down." Whispered Pandora as she knelt in front of Harry but he only shook his head.

Something lashed out of him. Then he saw the sweet lady fly away from him.

He ran out of the house, backpack in hand.

He barely got over to the bike when he felt himself being completely taken over by the fear and slick energy inside him.

What had he done?

He hurt her!

She was using magic but so was he!

Harry wished Luna never came the day before. They would have been better off never knowing him. He just wanted to undo everything from the day before! He wanted back to London!

Without any explanation.

He appeared there.

He recognized Big Ben from the TV.

He just had no idea how he got there. The grass around him was burned to the crisp and a tree was ripped from the ground few feet over from him. The building behind him was falling apart and he could see people running away from him. He didn't wait for an explanation he just sat on his bike and fled. As fast as he could. As far as he could.

It took him a month before he found himself an abandoned building to hide in. It was very old and falling apart brick by brick. But he managed to find a door that led to the basement. He bought himself a flashlight that he used instead of a light. He made a nest in one of the empty cages. He also bought quite a few locks. It seemed no one had found the place yet but he didn't want to take any chances. He had quite a lot of cash there and he didn't want to lose it.

He kept living like that for a year and a half.

Then it all went to hell.

One evening when he was getting back there was a drunk man. "Hey, ya little shit. What'ya doin'ere?" He asked as he made his way over to Harry.

"N-nothing. I have to go." Replied Harry immediately. He was prepared to flee and ride the man out outside. Even though it was freezing cold outside he would come back in the morning once the man was gone.

"No's'fas'… I like lil'girls." Smirked the man as he tugged on Harry's hand.

"No! STOP! Begged the child trying to get out of the strong grip. The man slapped him across the face. "Please! I'm a boy!" He sobbed when the man managed to pull his pants down.

"Wo' ya'r truly a boy, brat. Not like I care." Snarled the man as he pushed Harry down face first into the dirt. He felt spit on his bottom before the man sat on his legs.

Harry struggled to get free.

He had no idea what the man was doing until he felt something poking at his butthole. He saw something like that once in a dark alley. It was a few months back and he heard the girl scream in agony.

Now he was screaming as well as the man pumped into him.

"STOP IT!"

But the man only laughed.

Harry blacked out.

When he regained consciousness again he was staring at the sky, his body was aching all over and there was blood leaking down his legs. He pulled his pants up with a lot of effort and rolled over onto his stomach. He didn't want to sit on his tender bottom just yet if he could help it. It was very hard to keep himself standing since his legs shook so much.

Then he finally looked around and vomited.

The man from the day before was lying there.

And Harry remembered.

He was the one to do that.

The black aura just took over and killed the man. He could see the marks and the horror stuck on the man's face. Harry had done that. He had brutally murdered him.

He vomited again.

He had to get out of there.

With the last of his strength, he climbed down to the basement to take his possessions before he crawled back and headed over to his bike. It would be a suicide to sit on it but he had to ride it anyhow. He had to manage with his arse in the air.

He knew where to go.

He's watched the house for 15 months now. The man who owned it came back there only twice. Each time during the summer and only for a month. It was winter now. He wouldn't be back. He pulled over behind one of the houses on Spinner's End. Once he was sure there were no people lurking around he picked the lock on the window and quietly forced it to open.

It was freezing cold when he finally crawled over to the fireplace after he closed the window. He took out some matches he bought for an emergency and tried to light the fire with it. He was able to do it the fifth time. Finally, there was warmth. He turned his back to the fire as he closed his eyes. He was still hurting a lot but he could take care of that later when he was warm.

…

Severus Snape was not a happy man. The Christmas holidays were slowly nearing to an end and he was spending them alone, again. Well, someone could count tea with Albus as a polite company but the man was as foolish as they come.

Severus knew, when he found but one pair of rainbow socks, that he was truly alone. Lily was dead thanks to that brat of hers. Lucius and Narcissa travelled to France and took Draco, his godson, with them so he couldn't tag along with them.

And now… someone was in his house.

He was woken up by the remaining wards. There weren't many protections on the house, Severus didn't have so much money to have them remade every year and he wasn't strong enough to cast them himself. So, he opted to cast only one ward. That would tell him if the house was breached.

He had little care for the house itself.

His father had done too many things while drunk for Severus to come back and call it home. But there were still objects he cherished. Some were given to him by Lily and some… he inherited from his mother. Merlin, help anyone who tried to take some of these things.

With a few spells, he was cleaned dressed and ready to go.

"Not now, Albus." He growled at the man who happened to be walking towards him. He had no time to have breakfast with the old man.

"But, Severus, my boy, I ordered your favourite." Chastised the headmaster.

"I said, not now."

Without any further delays, Severus quickly strode from the castle to get outside the wards. Once he was there he apparated. It couldn't have been more than half an hour since the wards told him there was somebody there but as he neared the house it looked untouched.

Either some muggle who is very good at his job or… a Death Eater.

Severus pulled out his wand as he quietly opened the door.

There was no sound except for what the fire made.

Well, someone was certainly daft. Why would you bring any attention to yourself by lighting a fire when you wanted to rob the place? Severus sent out a life-tracking charm. When the spell led him to the fireplace he let out a sigh.

A small child was lying there, trembling. No one else was in the house.

Severus contemplated what to do. Wake her and chase her out? Let her sleep and then chase her out? Or move her to a bed and just simply leave her here?

But she was so small.

And she looked like she'd been living in the streets for some time.

Severus remembered the redhaired witch that used to play with him.

Well, he couldn't just force her out into the cold. It was freezing, probably the reason she crept inside the house. She must have thought he wouldn't come back. She didn't trash or steal anything she seemed to have come just to get warm.

Severus let out a sigh and pocketed his wand. He still had a few days till the start of the second term, he could take care of the girl till then. Till then. But what about after?

Suddenly the girl screamed.

Severus realized she must have seen him.

She screamed again when she backed into the fire and burned her hand.

"Calm down, child." He said but the girl looked hysteric. Severus stopped her when she darted for a window. He dropped to one knee and took both of her hands in his. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said firmly.

The girl kept struggling but she wasn't strong enough to yank out of his hold. He just kept looking at her until she looked back and stopped. She was still scared and trembling but calm enough. "Alright, it seems we are getting somewhere." Murmured the Potions Master. "My name is Severus and I live here. Can you tell me what your name is?" Severus did not think he ever used such a tone. So calm and kind? He was not kind. But she seemed so scared.

"H-Harry. I l-live outside. I was just so cold I wasn't stealing anything I swear!" Exclaimed the child. Severus blinked. A boy. Harry tried to yank out of his hold again. "I'm sorry, please let me go." He begged.

"I know you were not here to steal. Just sit over there and I will take care of that burned hand for you." Severus motioned to the armchair before he let go of the boy's arms. "I will take this with me, just so you don't run away into the cold weather." He said as he picked up the backpack.

Harry was scared.

The man looked terrifying. But he seemed so nice. His butt was still hurting not to mention his burned hand. Was it karma finally kicking in? He burned Mr. Vernon alive… probably. Or at least he thought he did. And now his hand was burning.

The black man seemed kind but why was he taking his backpack? Harry couldn't go anywhere without it. Everything he had was there! He still had some money left. It wasn't much but it still was enough for a few months at least! And what if this man did the same thing as the man last night? Would he end up dead too? Harry was on the brink of hyperventilation when the man came back… with his backpack and some weird vial. He knelt in front of Harry again. "Give me your hand, Harry." Severus ordered. "I will just apply a burn salve to help your hand." He explained when the child shook his head. "Look, it doesn't hurt or anything." Murmured the Potions Master as he scooped up a bit of the blue paste with his fingers.

Harry didn't say anything he just slowly reached out his trembling hand towards the black man. His backpack was behind the man but Harry knew he wouldn't get away. The man caught him before fairly easily. Harry didn't want to anger the man. With a slight wonder, he realized the pain in his hand stopped when the blue salve was applied.

The black man wasn't lying.

It really did help.

"Is it better?" Asked Severus with an arched eyebrow and a bit of a smirk that he let leak through onto his mouth. Of course, it would be better. He brewed it for Merlin, sake. The child only gave a nod.

"Thank you," murmured Harry as quietly as possible.

"You're welcome." Replied Severus but as he made to stand his eyes travelled across the boy's legs and shoes. "You're bleeding." He said as he looked at the child legs properly. Harry started shaking again as he realized it was from the night before. Severus looked over to the fireplace. Sure enough, the was blood in front of it on his carpet. And if he remembered where the boy lay… the blood would start somewhere around his… Severus breath hitched as he forced the child over his knee and pulled down his pants. Harry screamed.

"Shh. I said I will not hurt you." Said Severus once more as he felt the boy struggle. Harry didn't even register his voice as he felt a finger probing against his rectum.

Severus cursed.

What monster could have done this to a mere child?

Seeing the condition the boy was in he waved his hand and summoned two potions. The boy would flee even without his things now if he let go of him. "Drink this, it will take away the pain." He said while giving the bottle to Harry.

"NO!" Yelled the child. He was still fighting Severus and trying to get him to let go.

"Have I lied to you before? Your hand is better, is it not?" Asked Severus. He was on the brink of his patience but he knew that if he treated the child as the cretins in Hogwarts he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Harry was hurting and scared, not a temperamental brat.

Harry took the bottle.

He had nothing to lose. The black man was stronger than him anyway and if he could get rid of the pain Harry would drink the weird smelling bottle.

Severus let out a sigh as Harry drank the Numbing potion mixed with Pain Reliever. Soon his body relaxed and his eyes were clouded by a haze.

The Potions Master wasn't overly happy he had to drug the child but it was better like that anyway. Harry would flip if Severus applied the healing balm since it involved putting at least one finger inside his rectum. Now that he wasn't struggling and screaming in pain it was easier.

His bottom would be healed in 12 hours.

When he was done he laid the child on his sofa and covered him with a blanket. After a thought, he added one warming charm. Then he sat in the armchair and started thinking about what happened. The kid couldn't be more than six with how petite he was and he seemed to have spent at least a year living outside if his hair was anything to go by. With a mild diagnostic charm, Severus gave a sigh. Harry was a squib. Probably thrown out by his magical parents for not having any magic himself. He may even have been abused previously.

With nowhere to go Harry broke into his house.

Now, what to do with it?

Severus couldn't just take him to an orphanage. Not when he knew one of them produced a Dark Lord. Harry may not have any magic but what stopped him from becoming a mass murderer? Or someone murdering him. No, Severus wouldn't take him to an orphanage, the boy would be better off living in the streets. He would probably run away once he realized how things went around that place.

But where to put him?

Not many people wanted to adopt a child. They all wanted babies. Molly surely would but Severus had no idea if Harry even knew about magic. Even if he did know about it… there would be nothing crueller than to send him there and make him watch others use magic while he was deprived off it.

No… no one in the magical world was appropriate.

And he knew of no one in the muggle world who would willingly take on a child.

Then a thought occurred to him.

He could do it.

Could he?

Harry would never need to know Severus was a wizard. He already mentioned to Albus he didn't want to be a Head of Slytherin anymore. To watch those sweet children being twisted and converted into cold and arrogant pricks wasn't his cup of tea. And he couldn't do anything to stop them. He dreaded the day his godson walked the same path.

Severus shook his head.

There was no rule that a teacher had to live in the castle, he could just teach the classes and then head home. Harry was old enough to go to school and Severus would be back before the brat even realized he was at work the entire day.

Yes, it could work like that.

But Harry had to agree to it first.

He wouldn't take the boy in and force him to stay. The child had to make a decision. Severus was surprised to find himself hoping the boy would accept. It would be… it could be refreshing to have a son.

Severus sat there like that for three hours. Thinking then switching to read a book as he waited for the child to wake up.

Harry opened his eyes.

Something was wrong with him.

He couldn't wrap his head around what it was when he suddenly sat up.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing wrong.

And that was what was wrong.

Harry wasn't hurting anywhere.

And he wasn't cold either.

He saw his backpack next to the sofa and grabbed it. With a few quick strides, he reached for a handle hoping to escape the house. "Where are you going?"

Harry stilled in fright when he heard the black man's voice. He wasn't hurting anymore… the man must have given him some strong medicine. Expensive one. Would he want Harry to repay the favour?

"I… outside." Replied Harry as he turned his head to look at the owner of this grand house.

"And go where?" Asked Severus. He was still sitting in the armchair.

The boy didn't even notice him sitting there as he was eager to leave.

"Anywhere I won't be chased away from." Murmured the child.

"Am I chasing you away?" Severus just hoped the boy wouldn't flee. It would be bothersome to go and search for him in the weather that was outside right now. The two of them would probably just get lost.

"No! But you want me gone anyway! I know! No one likes me! They just want me gone!" Yelled the child but Severus noticed he wasn't running. He was gritting his teeth but his eyes… they were hopeful.

"I'm not like the others. I would, quite frankly, like you to stay." Said Severus as he motioned for Harry to get back to the sofa.

"Why?" Harry wasn't stupid, people just didn't do things like these. If they did there wouldn't be so many people living on the streets. Harry wouldn't be living on the streets.

"The streets are dangerous and the orphanage isn't any better. I can give you home if you want. I have… thought about things and I think I would do a good job if you would have let me." Explained Severus.

"But why?!" Cried Harry desperately as tears shone in his eyes. "Don't tell me you are desperate to help me! An orphaned beggar! Why would you do something like this?" Harry just couldn't understand. It couldn't be from the goodness of the heart.

"Because I know what it is like to be hated and thrown away by your own family. I know your pain and you know mine. I can give you the help I never had. That is why I want to take you in." Admitted Severus in the end.

It felt like hours.

But it took only minutes.

The staring contest between the two.

Harry dropped the backpack.

Severus stood up and made his way over to the child. Then he dropped to one knee and hugged him. He felt accomplished when he felt two small arms cradle him closer. "We can make this work." Assured Severus when the boy started crying.

Harry couldn't remember ever being held like that. The only touch he received in the past were either punches, pushes or when the man from the day before tried to… managed to… Harry didn't know the word for that.

That night Severus fire called Albus and explained the situation as best as he could. He lied. Well, just once anyway. He told him he had slept with a woman 7 years ago and she passed away. The child she left behind was his but Harry, unfortunately, was a squib. Albus understood, he let Severus use his two-week holiday to settle the child in.

Harry was still unsure and aware around Severus. But day after day it got better. Severus created all documents necessary for Harry to become his son. The boy looked enough like him with that long black hair that he refused to cut that Severus didn't even have to blood adopt him. It saved him from explaining any possible changes that the boy might undergo.

Harry had no idea how old he was. He thought he was seven, maybe eight but Severus told him that was not possible since he was so small. Harry still didn't know his numbers so it wasn't his fault.

While Harry's identity was being created Severus started teaching the child a bit. He could recognize the letters but he had no idea how to read some words. It took Severus three days to realize Harry couldn't see a thing. Instead of buying glasses Severus brought a healer in that night. Harry's eyesight was perfect the next day. His reading got better.

Severus sent Harry to preschool when his holiday neared an end. He contemplated whether to send the child to school already but decided against it. With how shy the child was he wouldn't fit in as the new kid. Severus was also worried about the other children. They would make Harry's confidence truly non-existent if they were mean to him just because he didn't know as much as they did.

Severus couldn't take him to Hogwarts.

With luck, the boy would have enough magic to see Hogwarts but he still had no idea about magic. And Severus' office and chambers were all magic.

They settled into a routine. Severus would take Harry to preschool, teach the morning lessons and then return to pick Harry up. They would spend the rest of the day together. Talking, playing or Severus would teach him the basics of math.

Well, Harry would have never understood Arithmancy if he were to go to Hogwarts. The boy was hopeless in mathematics. But it was during these lessons that Severus and Harry bonded. The child was so desperate and scared when he wouldn't solve the problem right but Severus was always there to say that he was doing a good job.

Severus learned patience.

With Harry, it soon came like a second nature.

Harry went to school in September. He enjoyed the first day and made a lot of friends.

Years went by but something just had to screw up.

Harry Potter never made it to Hogwarts.

Albus was devastated when he heard the boy was dead. Muggle authorities confirmed there was a lot of DNA matching Harry's and the aunt also said the boy was in the house with his uncle.

They both died.

With Voldemort coming back that year Britain became hopeless.

The people thought they've already lost.

Severus returned to spying.

Harry was a growing happy boy, now actually bigger than the other kids in his class. He was playing soccer with his friends each afternoon in the after-school care so Severus usually spend that time for brewing potions.

Harry was finally calling him dad.

It warmed the Potions Master's heart to hear him say that.

Voldemort spent two years in hiding, slowly killing off anyone of importance that would or could move against him. Then he raided Azkaban and freed his faithful Death Eater, showing the world he was back. Everyone was surprised when Sirius Black had been left to rot in Azkaban. Severus realized the man had been innocent when Pettigrew showed his face. He had killed the two youngest Weasley children and Molly before Arthur chased him away from the Burrow.

Dumbledore took the liberty to break Black out of Azkaban.

Upon hearing of Harry's demise Sirius tried to kill himself.

The wolf was barely able to stop him.

The Order was losing members each month.

If Severus hadn't had Harry he would have been suicidal as well. The torture he had to witness was starting to take its toll on him but Harry was always there, willing to hug him whenever he noticed something was wrong.

Then one time, Harry hadn't come home.

Severus felt his mark burn.

But he didn't care.

Harry was more important.

He went looking for him to the football pitch, he felt chills going down his spine when he arrived. The muggle policemen were there, the children Harry used to play with were dead.

All of them.

Parents overwhelmed by grief were crying for their loved ones once they identified the body.

But Harry was nowhere to be found.

Severus used his magic to identify the cause of death of one kid from the group. His heart grew cold. It was sure that it had been done by the killing curse. The Death Eaters. But where was Harry? Was he taken for some 'fun' because he was a squib? Why though?

Could have someone figured out he was Severus' son and brought him to the Dark Lord just to teach Severus a lesson? He hoped not. If that was the case Harry would be displayed in front of the Death Eaters before tortured and killed. Severus prayed his son was just locked up in a cell so he could sneak him out before anyone noticed.

Assuming he was still alive.

Severus took a deep breath and focused on his still aching Dark Mark then he apparated.

…

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He wished he hadn't done that. There was a nasty looking man in front of him while other people in black clothes stood around sniggering. Harry's heartbeat accelerated when he realized he was in chains. He yanked at them but they wouldn't budge.

Then the memory came back to him.

He was playing with his friends when he bumped into a woman that walked over their pitch. He was going to apologise to the black lady when she put her hand around his neck and squeezed. Her eyes locked onto his forehead and soon, his fringe was being brushed aside. Her eyes widened.

Harry had no idea why.

He struggled in her hold but she wouldn't budge. His friends were coming closer, Jamie kicked the ball just so it would hit the lady, so she would drop him. But it only angered her. Harry felt himself stiffen when she pulled out a stick.

Not again…

There was a beam of light before one of his friends crumbled to the ground screaming in agony. Harry fought her… to no avail. She sent off a green light to Martin. His friend stilled and toppled over, he hadn't moved again. The screams and final silence were slowly getting to Harry.

He had no idea what was going on but he felt that black aura he hadn't felt in years back within him. Why? Why was it back? He was on the brink of hyperventilation when the women aimed her wand at him. Harry fell unconscious.

Now… he had no idea where he was.

But why was he bound? And why would no one help him?

"Now, let' see where the Potter brat's been hiding all this time." With those words, Harry suddenly felt like his mind was about to blow up. Memories were flashing in front of his eyes. His childhood with Mr. Vernon and Mrs. Petunia, life in the streets, his dad and friends at school… Everything came rushing back to him full force. Harry was shivering by the end of it.

Severus chose that time to appear inside.

Only the knowledge he would be dead before making a step kept him from running over to Harry and checking whether he was okay. "My lord," he said as he went down on one knee.

"Severus, how fortunate you decided to join us." The Dark Lord's voice was slick and disgusting. When he used that joyful tone he was all the more pissed and dangerous. "I have just viewed memories of young Harry here." Smirked the man. Severus felt himself stiffen.

Well, they were both screwed.

Harry was a squib, to be killed for being useless.

Severus would be labelled a muggle loving traitor and killed also.

But why have they taken him anyway? Why not kill him right away?

"Tell me, Severus. Why were you keeping Harry Potter away from me? You thought I wouldn't want him dead just because he's a squib?" Hissed Voldemort suddenly making Severus flinch.

Harry Potter?

Harry… his Harry… was a Potter?

Severus kept staring at the floor when the Cruciatus curse hit him.

He screamed.

"I a-apologise, my Lord." Said Severus hastily when the magic was lifted. "I hoped to raise him to serve you when I realized he was a squib." Murmured Severus as he held his breath willing the Dark Lord to believe him.

He chanced a look at Harry but he may as well not have bothered. The utter betrayal in those green eyes was eating him alive.

How was this possible?

How could Harry Potter become a squib? He had magic when he was young and Dumbledore assured him nothing happened to it after the Dark Lord tried to murder him.

"You thought wrong, my dear Severus. Now, you shall pay the price."

Severus was screaming again.

Harry's mind was in complete chaos.

What was it his dad just said? That he wanted to raise him only so he could serve this man? Was everyone in here using magic? Magic was bad! Evil!

And his dad was still screaming!

Severus coughed when the spell was cancelled. He looked at Harry once more but what he saw made his blood run cold. His eyes were completely white and black mist kept cracking around him.

The stone walls started shaking.

Why?

What happened to make Harry into… this?

"Harry. Try to calm down." Whispered Severus as he stood up slowly with his hands outstretched.

Harry wasn't a squib.

He was an obscurial.

But how?

His son fully merged with the mist.

Voldemort was laughing like mad while his Death Eaters stood in fright, wands at the ready.

"Now, Severus. You may have just brought me the weapon I need. Now… to eliminate the bad influence… Sectumsempra." Severus felt a huge gash cover his torso as he stumbled back from the force of the spell. Voldemort was ready to cast again.

The black mist screamed.

It went ballistic.

Voldemort had no chance as the dark substance tore into him. He was like a rag doll and Severus couldn't help but wonder… was this the power Dark Lord knows not?

He could hear screams when the lifeless body of their Lord fell down on the floor. But it seemed the obscurial wasn't done. It continued with its rampage on the Death Eaters this time. Minutes went by as the most feared group slowly fell apart. Some were trying to run, like the Malfoys. Severus put them in a body bind after he healed himself. They would not be getting away.

He rushed over to Aranea Zabini to help her. The black mist flung her across the room rendering her unconscious. Thankfully. If it had engulfed her she would have been dead by now. "Renervate." He said pointing his wand at her. There was no time to dawdle. He yanked her up and helped her out of the room. "Close the door, alert the Order. Do not let anyone inside." He said as he pushed her into the corridor.

"What about you?!" She screamed after him wand at the ready. She couldn't just lock him in there with the obscurial! He would most certainly die!

"He's still my son. If I can't get him back I have nothing else to live for." Replied Severus calmly with his back turned. "I know you understand." With that said he walked back into the chaos, targeting Death Eaters all around. Some were dead. Some were injured and unconscious. Some like Bellatrix tried to kill the black mist.

"Avada kedavra." He said with his wand aimed at her back.

Pretty soon, Severus was the only one left standing.

The obscurial turned on him.

Harry was crying.

In betrayal.

In grief.

But he still remembered.

He still loved his dad so why was the man using him? Was it all a lie?

"I said what I said in order to protect you. I swear." His dad's voice was smooth and heartbeat steady.

Harry still wanted to kill.

"See. This is my wand."

The obscurial shrieked and pulled back.

Severus threw the stick behind himself.

"Breathe Harry. I will explain everything once you've calmed down." Promised Severus with his arms outstretched towards the black mist.

Trust me or kill me, I don't care.

You're still my son.

Suddenly the door banged open.

Severus cringed when the obscurial recoiled back towards the ceiling shrieking in fright.

Harry was afraid.

"I thought I told you to keep the door locked." Hissed Severus at Zabini.

"He forced it open." She growled pointing at Dumbledore.

"Severus… what is going on?" Asked Albus but then his eyes landed on the black mist. "W-who is this?" He asked in sorrow.

"It's Harry Potter." Replied Zabini before Severus had the chance to stop her.

"What?!" Yelled Black when he heard her. "That's Harry? That's my godson?" Asked the man in wonder as he jogged forwards.

"Sirius, wait. That's an obscurial. He's dangerous." Warned Albus but the man was already running past Severus.

"Stop, you fool!" Severus tried to grab him by his arm but the man yanked it away and kept going.

"Harry! This is me, uncle Padfoot! Please, tell me you remember." Cried the dog frantically.

When Harry saw him so near and the man still kept going forward he lashed out.

He barely managed to stop himself when he saw his dad jump in front of him.

"Please, Harry. Calm down and we can go home, again. Who will feed Tippy if you don't come back?" Pleaded Severus praying the child would latch onto the memory of his pet cat. He had no idea how to approach the mist. Harry would always calm down after a hug… but how could one hug a dark mist? Severus opened his arms in an inviting manner.

"I love you, son." He said looking straight inside the black haze.

The mist engulfed him.

Severus closed his eyes.

Albus barely kept himself and others from cursing the mist as Sirius came flying backwards. There was no shrieking as the mist circled around Severus. Then it just stopped.

Their breaths hitched.

Slowly the black mist released Severus and stopped in front of him. Then it shrank into a person.

A child.

A fourteenth-year-old child that threw himself into his father's arms.

He was crying.

Albus saw Severus hand Harry a vial. A calming draught. Then he swept the child in his arms again and Albus knew he wouldn't let go for a few hours. The rest of the order was immobilising the still alive Death Eaters when Sirius came back from his unconscious state.

"What do you mean I can't go to him?" Growled the dog when Remus tried to stop him. "He's my godson! I have custody of him! I thought him dead and Snivellus had him the whole time so where is the problem?!" Yelled the enraged animagi.

Albus was glad Severus thought to give Harry a calming draught. When he looked at the two his heart jumped a little. Severus was sitting with his back rested against a wall while he clutched Harry to himself and petted his hair.

"Harry is an obscurial. Fear and anger will turn him back into that thing you saw. No one will stop him then and Severus' voice will not work every time." Explained Albus as he watched the person he considered a son cry. Severus was crying, openly and with a small smile tugging at his lips. He had his son in his arms.

Nothing else mattered.

"And who made him into that, huh? I bet it was him! The last revenge on the Potters. I'll kill him!"

Albus took his wand before he even managed to stand up.

"Severus found him over six years ago and Harry had been thought dead since he was six. He's 14 now. That left him almost two years living in the streets. Who knows what happened to him during that time?" Supplied Remus who was still clutching his best friend's arm. He would not let Sirius hurt Harry again. He made enough mess by running towards him before. He could have already been dead by his godson's hand.

"True. I talked to Severus when he found the boy. He ran the diagnostic… it said Harry was a squib… now we know why." Added Albus.

"Sir? We have to arrest them both. You know that." Said Tonks with her head nodding towards Severus and Harry. "Severus needs to get his name cleaned but until then he's still a Death Eater. And we can't leave an obscurial raging around. I loathe to say it but the best option is to kill him now. While he's still in his right mind… before he hurts anyone else." She explained. There were cries of outrage but some remained silent… anonymously agreeing with the young Auror.

"Over my dead body."

Growled Sirius.

"Ms. Tonks. Harry is still a child. One that to some extent can control the obscurus inside him. With what I saw today I admit I have some hope that Severus can find a way to give Harry back his magic. I believe he can save him." Whispered Albus.

"In other words. Leave them alone or I'll make you." Came Moody's voice from behind them. "I agree. The kid deserves some slack and so does the Death Eater." Smirked the old Auror. "They should get out of here before the ministry comes raiding the place."

"I am going to try and come closer." Albus stood true to his word. First, he got Severus to notice him. After the man whispered something to Harry he gave a tiny nod.

"I know you." Murmured the boy when Albus came closer to them. Harry was exhausted and almost falling asleep. He could. He was safe now. "You left me there to be hurt." He whined as he clutched Severus closer.

"Where, Harry?" Asked the Potions Master.

"With Mr. Vernon and Mrs. Petunia. They hurt me for my evil magic." He said. "Are you going to hurt me now, too?" He asked Severus in fright.

"No, Harry." Stated Severus firmly. "I never hurt you now, did I?" He asked as he petted the dark hair once again. "I am not going to. EVER." He said completely truly.

Albus could only weep and apologise to the child. Well, at least Sirius finally had his answer. The Dursleys were the cause of Harry's magic being suppressed.

Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, only then did Albus talk.

"You should disappear, Severus. Probably even leave the country. Harry will never be able to have a chance to 'heal' if you remain. The Aurors will be prepared to take you both in once the Death Eaters will have talked. We both know Harry will lose control if that happens. They would kill him immediately."

"I know." Nodded Severus. His face was grim as he looked at the child he thought to be twelve. He should have believed Harry when he told him his age. Maybe they would have found out sooner and protected him… somehow. "Can I heal him?" He asked.

"If anyone can figure it out, it is you." Assured Albus.

"Thank you." Murmured the Potions Master. "I guess this is a goodbye then."

"Good luck." Whispered Albus but there was no one to hear him.

Let's hope Harry can survive the obscurus.

He's done the impossible once.

Maybe he can do it again.

**.**

**The END**

**.**


End file.
